Love Is Gone
by EVOLustory
Summary: If you had just told me honestly that you got someone else. That you hate me. Then I wouldn't have hated you to death. Remembering your words, they are all silly lies. - SD song fic -


**A/N:** For the 5th round of Boo-Chan's contest~ _Sorry for the grammatical/spelling mistakes!!_ Song fic. Squalo's POV. _  
_

**Summary:** I am Squalo. I do whatever I want. If you displease me in any way, I will slice you up. That means you too, Dino.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own song or characters. They belong to their rightful owners. Peace.

* * *

I'm A Loner/ Love is Gone

--

_**Look, look at me, me. Look at me straight in the eyes.  
Look, you are already look at elsewhere.  
Check it one two three, you only keep looking at the clock.  
You don't have to tell me. I know you got someone else.**_

_I know you have got someone else. I know. Even though he is already gone. It's not fair. Why do you not look at me? Have you forgotten the times we spent together years, and years ago? Weren't we happy to just have each other? Didn't you promise not to leave me? Have you forgotten? I dare not to speak of it though. I can only pretend. I'm a coward… _

"Vooii!! Dino! Stop moping around and get to work already! Look at your men! They're working themselves dead for you!!" _I can only pretend. Even if my chest hurts and stings. I can't do anything else. I dare not to speak of the past. I will pretend until the end. I will pretend like I don't care. I'll pretend like the past didn't—doesn't matter. _

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize it was noon already," what happened to him? What happened to me? What happened to us?

"You have been staring at the clock this whole time… Have you also forgotten how to read the time?"

"… At noon, Kyoya would normally nap on the roof… If only… He is still here today…" Was that it? WAS THAT IT?!

"VOOII!! YOU FUCKING SCUM! The dead cannot come back!! Stop getting all emotional! Bucking Horse, I thought you were stronger than this!!" I grabbed him by the collar. _At noon, we would normally be training at the back of the school. If only we were still today… But I'm stronger than Dino. Have always been. I can forget the past. Forget everything we were…_

"… Let me go. I'm going to go to the library. I'll finish all the paper work today."

"If you're going to work in that state you're going lose you head before you even get anything accomplished." I skidded across the desolate room, failing in attempt to energize the room.

"How can you say that, Squalo? Didn't you just tell me to get to work? Why are you stopping me now?" He dragged his feet despairingly to the spiral staircase. _What the hell happened to the cheerful and clumsy Dino? He trips less these days. He doesn't even get hungry anymore. He used to get hungry every two hours._

"I meant _after_ you get back to your normal self. So what I also meant was hurry up and cheer up!" _How can a seventeen-year-old boy change him so much? What was so good about this boy? What did you see in him, Dino? _

"I… I can't… I want to sleep. I'm tired now…" So you're tired now. After two whole days and night of insomnia.

"Dino! Don't use that as an excuse to runaway from reality and escape off to someplace like last time!!"

"Squalo! I'm really just going to rest… Can you please just let me rest for today…? I'm sorry." He forced a weak smile towards me and climbed up those stairs lifelessly. _Dino… You speak as if I was the reason for you insomnia… _

"Fine… Go get your sleep, you scum."

--

_**oh baby I'm a loner, I'm a loner. daridiridara du~ I'm a loner. I'm a loner. daridiridara du~  
I'm a loner, I'm a loner. I'm a loner being sad at love, shedding tear at love. Sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight. My hurt hurts.  
Oh no no no no no body knows, how I feel.**_

_**One two three four five six seven night, I'm cheering up myself passing many nights awake.**_

No, I wasn't crying. I wouldn't cry. Being sad doesn't necessarily mean you cry. Real men wouldn't cry for stupid feelings of love. All we need is rage. Rage will keep us strong.

How late was it that night? I don't remember. I peered out the window. The sky was blank of stars. There was no moon, just a deep shade of blue. I closed the blinds.

Seven nights. I haven't slept for seven nights. Ever since the first day I came to the Cavallone mansion, there was no rest. It was different before. I was able to forget him. Forget Dino. But after seeing him for the first time in five years, I was haunted once again.

I hated him. I hated Dino. And I still do. He was a liar. And he still is. Nothing will change between us. Not even the fact that I still hold him dear. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

It was like I was cast under a spell. All I every do is think about him. He was haunting. His golden hair, his golden eyes, his golden smile, everything.

--

"Squalo? Breakfast is ready," a knock was at my door. It was Romario, Dino's most trusted subordinate.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment."

"Alright. The Boss is already having his meal."

"So the scum's awake. How's he doing?"

"Err… I guess he's doing better. He still refuses to do anything else but laze around all day. I didn't think his death would affect Boss so much…" Neither did I. Just who was this boy? I know he meant a lot to Dino. And I know they were more than friends…

"… That idiot…"

"The Boss was very close to him. They would go out often. And just about do everything together. I was so used to having him around, I kind of miss him too…"

"Yeah?"

--

I walked down the stairs and entered the dining hall. There was no one in sight._ I thought Dino was already eating?_ I proceeded further down the hall and into the kitchen. _Where did Romario go?_ Like he knew I was thinking about him, Romario answered, "Oh! Squalo! Why are you here? Have you eaten already?"

"No yet. I was wondering where the Bucking Horse went. Where is he?"

"Ah, too bad. Boss just went out. He wouldn't let me come with him. So I sent some men to follow him secretly."

"Vooii, that was fast. Wasn't he just eating just eating?!"

"Eh, it's strange. He left right after I told him you'll be ready soon. He didn't even finish his food, that Boss. He does nothing but worry us," Romario sighed. _Fucking scum… I'm not an idiot…_

"Bastard!! I'll kill him. Who does he think he is?!" _My chest is burning… I want to him so much! Is he some little girl? If he's got a problem with me then he should just so it!! Pisses me off! I hate him… _

_**If you had just told me honestly  
that you got someone else. That you hate me.  
Then I wouldn't have hated you to death.  
Check it one two three. Remembering your words, they are all silly lies.**_

_--_

"_S-Squalo!! D-Don't beat up the teacher!!" What? Who does he think he's bossing around?! _

"_VOII! You be quiet! Who said you could boss me around, klutz? You want some more bullying?!"_

"_W-Wait! T-The teacher!! He's going to die!" What is he, a moron? _

"_Dino Cavallone, the only son of the ninth Cavallone boss. How do you plan to run the family by always showing sympathy?" _

"_T-That's because I don't want to take over the family!! I'm never going to join the mafia!!"_

"_HAHAHA!! You greenhorn, I guess you couldn't become Boss even if you wanted to."_

"_Nn… A-Anyways, just put the teacher down! I think he passed out!!"_

"_VOOII!! Wake up, old man!! I'm not done with you yet!! WAKE UP! This is what you get for defying me! I'm going to slice you into shreds when you wake up!"_

"_S-Sq-Squalo!! Stop! The principal is coming…!"Oh… Shit._

"_Sh-Shut up! Be quiet, or I'll kill you!" If he catches me again I'll be in deep shit. Maybe I can blame in on the idiot._

"_Okay—"_

"_No use. Too late. You guys are coming with me. Especially you, Squalo."_

"_Tsk… It was Dino fault. He pulled me here after school."_

"_W-What!? Principal, I didn't do anything! I told Squalo to stop, but he didn't listen to me!"_

"_Normally, I would have believed you, Dino. But today is different. Can you please explain to me why the teacher is lying by your feet unconscious and twitching?" Hmp, it seems today I can avoid the punishments. _

"_E-Eh? HUH? Wait, what!? But Squalo was just…! Principal I didn't do that to the teacher!! I would never do such a thing! Please, don't keep me for detention!" Cry all you want, Cavallone. I'm leaving._

"_Too bad for you, Dino. I'll leave now—"_

"_Oh no, you don't! Nothing good happens when you're around. So together, you guys will clean all the blackboards and erasers. And they better be clean. I'll be checking tomorrow morning!" Damned geezer… I'll make sure the school year wouldn't be a peaceful one._

_--_

_This is so pointless. Does the geezer think just making me clean boards will stop me from causing trouble? Stupid… Shit, I'm bored…_

"_Squalo! Don't draw on the board! We'll never finish cleaning it if you do that." Oh, what? He's still here?_

"_What the hell? Why're you still here? Go home already."_

"_What do you mean why? I'm here because of you!!"_

"_Hmp. Then go home! You weren't of much use." _

"… _Well… Since I already started cleaning I might as well finish… I mean, there are a lot of boards to clean. You would never be able to finish by yourself!" Ha… HAHA! Oh my god, this kid is the stupidest guy I've met in my whole life! Who the fuck would want to help the guy that always bullied him!? Not to mention I just blamed him for beating up a teacher. _

"_You make me laugh. Why would you want to help me!? Have you forgotten who the biggest bully in the school was?"_

"_U-Uh… That would be you… But since you're a bully nobody likes you and you you don't have any friends… Well, not that I have any but uh… You always seem so lonely and angry. So I thought that maybe I should just help you out." _

"… _You… Tsk, do whatever you want…" This guy… I don't like him…_

"_Haha, is that your way of 'Thank you'?"_

"_Shut up! Want me to slice you to shreds!? Do you!?" I REALLY don't like this guy…!! I hate him so much; my chest is burning in anger!_

_--_

"_Squalo! Good morning~" This voice… Annoying. _

"_Shut up. Stop hanging around me!" Annoying, annoying, annoying!_

"_Haha, wasn't yesterday fun?"_

"_No, it was not. Do you want me to beat you up!?"_

"_Hehe, but we're friends right?" Friends? Friends!? FRIENDS!?_

"_Fuck no! You are really annoying, you know that?"_

"_Eh? Really? But since I'm always around you now, you're not lonely anymore, right? Right!" What did he say? Lonely? Me? Never._

"_You're kidding me."_

"_Nope~ I can tell." Dino, I hate him._

"_Shut up! I'll slice you up, fucker!"_

"_Tehe, we'll always be friends, yep!" Why is he befriending me? Nobody dares to approach me._

"_I don't need friends! Go away!"_

"_It'll be just the two of us! I won't go anywhere unless you say you're my friend!" Threatening me!? Who does he really think he is!?_

"… _You are the utmost idiot…"_

"_Best friends forever!" He burns me up… I hate it._

_--_

_**Love is going. Love is leaving.  
(One person and one love. Everything that I've been used to)  
I should erase you after tonight.  
(Yes, I should force myself to erase you. I should do so since you abandoned me)  
(Gone Gone my love is gone)**_

_Bastard… Even though I came to comfort you when your lover died… Treating me like this. Don't give me bullshit like friends again. After today I'll forget about everything. Then I can properly slice you up in the morning. I won't forgive you for treating me like shit. Just who do you think you are, liar?_

_**

* * *

**_

_Thanks for reading~_

Review, please? =DD_  
_


End file.
